


Man With a Family

by golden_ivory (lovealways_sterek)



Series: Little Pieces [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, domestic!sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovealways_sterek/pseuds/golden_ivory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is kind of apart of my Stilinski-Hale family verse where they have a baby girl named Laura. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Man With a Family

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of apart of my Stilinski-Hale family verse where they have a baby girl named Laura. :)

The simplest things can make Derek happy. Anything that has to do with his family makes him happy. He loves the way his baby girl says ‘Papa’, and how happy she gets when they play astronaut. She would always shout “Higher Papa, higher!” as Derek would twirl her through the air. Derek would always twist and spin her in the air and she’d just giggle her little heart out. That was Derek’s favorite sound, the sound of his baby girls laugh.

Stiles never failed to put a smile on his husbands face either. Even on Derek’s worst days, Stiles babbling and goofy grin always brought Derek up no matter what happened. Whenever Stiles wrapped his arms around his husband and pulled him close, Derek forget all about his problems and just focused on the warmth and love radiating off of his mate. Stiles was just perfect that way.

When Derek was with Stiles or his baby girl he wasn’t an alpha with an uncontrollable pack, he was just a man with a family. 


End file.
